L'Etoile de Saphir
by Wyrdeen
Summary: Quand ton monde s'effondre, que te reste-t-il ? One-Shot Eragon/Saphira Attention: Histoire triste


Comme précisé dans la description, c'est un One-Shot TRES triste (drama, tragédie). Je voulais m'essayer à autre chose, donc voilà.

Concernant les reviews, je n'accepterais pas de com' méchants et gratuits. De un parce que je suis pas d'humeur et de deux car vous avez été prévenus du contenu.

Les reviews bien construites sont par contre toujours la bienvenue, positives ou négatives.

PS: J'ai pas eu le temps d'éditer, il y aura donc surement des fautes, et je suis désolé d'avance, j'ai écrit ça en 2 heures.

PPS: J'ai écrit ça sans le livre à côté,et il y aura peut-être des incohérences au niveau de l'histoire.

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à CP

* * *

One-shot : L'Etoile de Saphir

La douleur déchira l'esprit d'Eragon, comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Le jeune homme tomba à genoux en se tenant la tête des deux mains.

 _Non,_ pensa-t-il, _Non, non pas maintenant..._

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et jeta un regard vers le fond de la salle, à l'endroit où Saphira et Arya affrontaient Shruikan, le dragon noir. La gorge du dragonnier se noua lorsqu'il aperçut une grande masse bleue gisant au sol, sur le flanc.

 _Non, NON, SAPHIRAAAAAAA !_ Eragon hurla mentalement à sa dragonne, qui ne répondit pas.

Il sentait la connexion entre leurs deux esprits s'amenuiser au fil des secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne perçoive plus qu'un simple filon de lumière, de vie.

Il vit distraitement Arya sauter et atteindre Shruikan en plein œil avec Niernen, la Dauthdaert. Le dragon maléfique rugit de toutes ses forces et secoua la tête violemment, forçant l'elfe à lâcher prise. Cependant, un rire malsain ramena Eragon à son propre combat.

Avec peine, Eragon se releva et fit face au roi, qui le regardait avec un sourire clairement amusé aux lèvres. Il resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur Brisingr à la vue du plus grand tyran que l'Alagaësia ait connu.

« Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? » La voix du roi parvint jusqu'aux oreilles d'Eragon malgré le vacarme régnant dans la salle du trône, « Ça fait mal, de la sentir s'éloigner, et de ne pas pouvoir la retenir. »

« La ferme ! » Cracha Eragon, sentant la colère monter en lui rapidement, comme la lave d'un mont en éruption, « Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je ressens, Saphira est vivante ! »

Il vit les épaules du roi s'agiter à mesure qu'il riait, encore. « Mais non, petit, détrompe toi. Je sais _exactement_ ce que tu ressens. Je suis passé par là, moi aussi. »

Il désigna la dragonne d'Eragon d'un geste de la main, « La voir, comme ça, et ne rien pouvoir faire alors que la vie la quitte... »

« J'ai dit la ferme ! » Eragon se jeta sur Galbatorix, et abattit sa lame sur le roi, qui para sans difficulté.

Les deux dragonniers se regardait de près, épée contre épée, les yeux dans les yeux. Galbatorix arborait toujours un sourire dérangé sur son visage, tandis qu'Eragon luttait contre les émotions troublées qui lui provenaient toujours de Saphira. Il essayait tant bien que mal de garder l'esprit de Saphira dans la lumière du sien, ne pouvant se résigner à craquer maintenant.

« Vous êtes fou à lier, il n'y a pas d'autre mots pour vous décrire. Shruikan est mort, votre ville est en ruine, et vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de débiter des idioties sur ma dragonne. »

Galbatorix ricana, « Mais moi, je suis toujours vivant, et c'est ça qui compte, tu ne me vaincras pas, espèce de pathétique imitation de dragonnier. Je suis invincible, immortel ! » La démence avait envahi les yeux du roi à présent, « Je vais tous vous anéantir, et tu vas aller rejoindra ta pitoyable dragonne. »

 _Eragon..._ Une voix parvint dans l'esprit du jeune homme, une voix qui sonnait comme...

 _SAPHIRA ! Tiens bon ma belle, tiens bon !_ Eragon grimaça, Saphira souffrait énormément et il le ressentait par le lien.

 _Eragon, je n'y arrive plus..._

 _NON !_

Galbatorix écarquilla les yeux en voyant la lame bleue de son ennemi s'enflammer d'un feu de la même couleur, qui fit fondre sa propre lame.

« Maintenant, mourrez ! » Eragon dégagea Brisingr et l'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans le ventre de Galbatorix.

-oo0oo-

Le roi tomba à terre et ne bougea plus, Brisingr toujours en lui.

Sans perdre une seconde, Eragon se rua auprès de Saphira, sans se soucier du reste. Il manqua même le regard inquiet d'Arya quand elle tenta de l'appeler. Il courut plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, sautant avec aisance par-dessus les obstacles qu'était les ruines de la salle du trône.

L'inquiétude gagnait le jeune homme au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa dragonne, qui n'avait _toujours pas_ bougé. Retenant un sanglot, il fit le tour de Saphira, qui lui présentait son dos.

La vision qui l'attendit lui glaça le sang.

Une énorme entaille sanguinolente barrait le ventre de la dragonne. Une blessure comme il n'en avait jamais vu, une blessure qui, pour un œil extérieur, devait paraître en tout point mortelle. Chassant la pensée de son esprit, Eragon s'agenouilla près de la tête de Saphira, qui avait les yeux clos.

 _Saphira... Saphira, répond moi, par pitié..._ supplia-t-il.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité pour le dragonnier. La dragonne était parfaitement immobile, à l'exception de son flanc qui se soulevait légèrement au rythme de sa respiration, _trop_ légèrement dans l'esprit du garçon.

Au bout d'un moment, le seul œil visible de Saphira s'entrouvrit lentement. Eragon posa tendrement une main sur la joue de la dragonne, à peine soulagé.

 _Eragon..._ La voix de Saphira était faible, douloureusement faible, et Eragon sentit ses propres yeux se mouiller. _Eragon, promet moi quelque chose..._

Refusant d'intégrer la fatalité du moment, Eragon secoua la tête.

 _Allez, Saphira, reste avec moi, le temps que je soigne ça._ Il désigna la blessure de la dragonne.

« Waise heil. » La paume du garçon se mit à luire au-dessus de la blessure. Malheureusement, le sort commença à tirer sur les réserves déjà très entamées d'Eragon, qui ressentit le contrecoup de ses combats consécutifs contre Murtagh et Galbatorix. Il ne broncha pas pour autant et continua à concentrer son flot de magie vers le ventre de la dragonne, récitant inlassablement la même phrase en ancien langage.

 _Eragon, arrête, c'est terminé..._ Saphira parvint à remuer un peu son museau, et un faible jet de fumée en sortit.

 _NON, Saphira, reste avec moi, on va s'en sortir !_ Eragon commençait à désespérer en voyant l'entaille toujours aussi béante malgré sa tentative de soin. _On va s'en sortir tous les deux, comme on l'a toujours fait._

Comme pour contredire les paroles d'Eragon, la dragonne referma son œil.

 _Promet moi, Eragon..._ La connexion déjà faible avec l'esprit de Saphira sembla encore empirer, se transformant en un lointain écho dans la tête d'Eragon. _Promet moi de rester fort, Eragon... Tous comptent sur toi..._

 _Mais je me fiche éperdument des autres, Saphira !_

Le sort d'Eragon se brisa, car le garçon n'avait plus d'énergie pour le maintenir. Le cœur serré, il ferma ses yeux embués et se concentra sur ses émotions, sur ses souvenirs, sur tout ce qui le raccrochait à sa dragonne. Il fit passer ce flot de bonheur à travers le lien qu'il avait avec Saphira, lui transmettant tout ce qui les définissait en tant que dragon et dragonnier. En même temps, il récita le vrai nom de Saphira, inlassablement, comme une prière adressée à un dieu inconnu pour sauver son amie.

Son amie, sa moitié...

Son monde.

Mais rien n'y fit. Petit à petit, l'esprit de Saphira faiblit, et la dragonne avec.

 _Merci, Eragon... Sans toi, ma vie n'aurait pas eu lieu d'être..._

 _Saphira, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas !_ Les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur les joues d'Eragon, laissant derrière elles un sillage humide. Dans un sursaut d'espoir, Eragon eut une dernière idée.

 _Ton Eldunarì. Saphira, laisse-moi ton Eldunarì._ Supplia-t-il.

La dragonne rouvrit un œil pour regarder son dragonnier, mais ne put le maintenir ouvert très longtemps.

 _Non, Eragon, ce n'est pas une vie... Je veux pouvoir voir les cieux, ils m'appellent..._

 _Qui t'appelle, Saphira ?_ Il essayait de la faire parler, car il voulait entendre sa voix.

 _Des dragons..._ Dit-elle, presque rêveuse. _Vervada, Iormúngr, Bid'Daum, ils sont là, Eragon... Du Hërin Skulblaka, cela existe, Eragon..._

Le dragonnier regarda sa dragonne divaguer avec un sentiment d'impuissance. Quelque part derrière lui, il entendit vaguement des voix elfiques entonner un chant.

Un chant mortuaire.

 _Je vais les rejoindre, Eragon... Sois fort...Et si tu ne peux l'être pour toi, alors sois le pour moi..._

Dans un dernier effort, Saphira fit elle aussi passer des souvenirs dans l'esprit d'Eragon. Des souvenirs de leurs moments marquants vécus ensemble.

 _Eragon vit un petit dragon bleu chasser les rats dans sa chambre, à Carvahall. Il se vit en train de se promener en forêt avec ce même jeune dragon, qui n'était déjà plus petit. Eragon se vit assis, aux côtés de Saphira, en train d'essayer de lui trouver un nom. Il se rappela de ce premier vol au-dessus de la Crête, au moment de l'attaque des Ra'zacs. Il ressentit ensuite le bonheur de la dragonne, ainsi que le sien, lorsqu'ils partagèrent ce second vol dans les plaines de l'empire. Il se vit en sanglots, consolé par Saphira, à la mort de Brom. Leur arrivée plutôt brutale chez les nains vint ensuite, suivie de leur défilé dans Tronjheim._

 _Atra esterni ono thelduin..._

 _Il sentit la jalousie de la dragonne au départ à l'égard d'Arya. Il sentit la force qu'ils dégageaient lorsqu'ils combattirent les Urgals à Farthen Dur, la facilité avec laquelle ils dispersaient leurs ennemis. Il revit le voyage jusqu'au Du Weldenvarden et parmi les arbres en évitant les cités elfique. Eragon ressentit la joie de Saphira à chaque fois qu'un membre du beau peuple la tarissait d'éloges._

 _...Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr…_

 _Il revit l'entraînement avec Glaedr et Oromis, ainsi que les escarmouches avec les Vardens. La libération ville par ville de l'empire. La découverte de leurs vrais noms à Vroengard, et le moment de communion qu'ils ressentirent à ce moment-là. Tout y passa, Eragon revit en un instant l'intégralité de sa vie aux côtés de Saphira, jour par jour, instant par instant, jusqu'à maintenant..._

 _...Un du evarinya ono varda, Eragon..._

Et avec ça, Saphira s'envola. Pour la dernière fois.

-oo0oo-

Personne ne sut avec certitude ce qu'il advint d'Eragon, le dragonnier. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que plus personne ne l'avait vu depuis la mort de Galbatorix.

Certains disaient qu'il était mort, d'autre qu'il avait fui le pays. Certains allaient même jusqu'à dire qu'il s'était isolé pour se verser dans la magie noire. Heureusement, ces derniers étaient rares.

Non, la rumeur la plus répandue et relayée (car c'était la plus rassurante) était qu'Eragon parcourait l'Alagaësia, inlassablement, sans jamais révéler son identité.

Bien des paysans racontèrent que leur récolte fut _miraculeusement_ sauvée d'une tempête. Bon nombre de marchand révélèrent que des bandits furent _mystérieusement_ mis en déroute alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à attaquer un convoi. Encore plus de comtes et duchesses se réjouirent de l'arrêt _inexplicable_ de l'esclavage dans le Sud de l'empire.

La légende voulait qu'Eragon soit le responsable de tous ces miracles. Malheureusement, personne ne pouvait en attester avec certitude, car le héros disparaissait à chaque fois avant qu'on ne puisse le remarquer. Inexorablement, les gens étaient voués à ne jamais savoir quelle était la cause de ces bienfaits.

Parfois, un ivrogne jurait avoir aperçu une silhouette encapuchonnée disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparu, mais personne ne le prenait au sérieux, car les gens étaient trop heureux de pouvoir profiter de l'âge d'or dans lequelle se trouvait l'Alagaësia.

Tellement heureux que personne ne s'interrogeait sur l'origine de la présence, une fois par an, d'une magnifique étoile bleue dans le ciel nocturne. Les gens ne se posaient pas de questions, ils prenaient simplement le temps de l'admirer.

Les peuples de l'Alagaësia s'étaient même entendus pour donner un nom à cette étoile, qui apparaissait presque _magiquement_ le jour de la fête de la libération.

Un nom que tout le monde trouvait parfait.

L'Etoile de Saphir.

* * *

Lâchez une review,

Alex


End file.
